No Mercy 2007
The 2007 version of "No Mercy" took place on October 7, 2007 from Rosemont, Illinois. The PPV involved wrestlers from all three brands with commentators from the respective brands handling the announcing duties for each brand’s matches. *Raw: Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross *SmackDown!: Michael Cole and John "Bradshaw" Layfield *ECW: Tazz and Joey Styles Show events *'Dark Match:' Hardcore Holly vs. Cody Rhodes :*Holly pinned Rhodes after an Alabama Slam. :*This match was not shown on TV. :*'Winner:': Hardcore Holly. *'Opening Segment': Vince McMahon and William Regal enter the ring with the WWE Championship belt in their possession. Randy Orton is introduced as the new WWE Champion. When Orton starts to talk trash Triple H comes out and demands that he be the first challenger for the title. In the end Mr. McMahon books the match to start instantly *'WWE Championship match:' Triple H vs. Randy Orton :*Triple H pins Orton with a Schoolboy roll up at 11:15 to win the title. :*'Winner:' Triple H (new WWE champion) *'Match:' Mr. Kennedy, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch vs. Jeff Hardy, Paul London and Brian Kendrick :*Mr. Kennedy pins London after a the Lambeau Leap in 8:06 :*'Winners:' Mr. Kennedy, Cade and Murdoch :*'Segment:' Mr. McMahon announces that the scheduled match between Triple H and Umaga will take place as scheduled and that the WWE Championship will be on the line. *'ECW Championship Match:'CM Punk vs. Big Daddy V :*Big Daddy V had Matt Striker with him at ringside. :*Big Daddy V is disqualified after Striker attacked Punk 1:37 into the match :*'Winner:' CM Punk (disqualification, retains the ECW championship) :*After the match Big Daddy V continues to assault CM Punk. *'Segment:'Pizza eating contest: Matt Hardy vs. Montel Vontavious Porter :*Hardy wins the contest 2 pizzas to 0 *'WWE Championship Match:' Triple H vs. Umaga :*Triple H pins Umaga after a Pedigree at 6:33 :*'Winner:' Triple H (retains the WWE championship) *'Match:' Finlay vs. Rey Mysterio :*The match was declared a "no-contest" at 9:08 when he thought Finlay was unconscious on the floor. :*After the bell rung Finlay attacked Mysterio from behind revealing his ruse. :*'Winner:' None *'Segment' Mr. McMahon informs Triple H that Randy Orton’s mandatory rematch is scheduled for tonight and that it will be a "Last Man Standing" Match *'WWE Women's Championship match:' Candice Michelle vs. Beth Phoenix :*Phoenix pins Michelle with a Bridging Fisherman's Suplex 4:32 into the contest :*'Winner:' Beth Phoenix (new WWE Women’s Champion) *'World Heavyweight Championship match:' Batista vs. The Great Khali :* This was a "Punjabi Prison" style cage match. :*Batista won the match by leaping from the inner cage to the outer cage and then climbing out at 14:47 :*'Winner:' Batista (retains the Wold Heavyweight Championship) *'WWE Championship Match: Triple H vs. Randy Orton :*This was a "Last Man Standing" :*Randy Orton won when Triple H was unable to get up to the 10-count after being RKO’ed through the announce table at 20:25 :*'Winner:''' Randy Orton (new WWE Champion) No Mercy 2007 No Mercy 2007